I never knew just what it was about this coffee shop I loved so much
by our-time-to-live
Summary: -OS. AU Réincarnation- Sa propre voix lui sonna affreuse, mais Merlin s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'un détail, il pouvait de nouveau vivre. Et quand Arthur lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant, alors Merlin sut. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer.


Disclaimer : Merlin ne m'appartient (toujours) pas.

Ce sentiment de vide ne voulait pas partir.  
Non, cela faisait désormais parti de son quotidien. Ce poids énorme sur sa poitrine, ce souffle qui se coupe et t'empêche de respirer. A n'importe quel moment, juste quand tu penses.  
Juste quand tu y penses.

Au début, cela n'avait été qu'un hasard. Un soir de trop, avec la crise nocturne qui va bien.  
Cette panique intense ressentie au plus profond de sa chair, ces larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles et creuses.  
Et ce regard vide et apeuré, si vide qu'il ne sut point s'il se trouvait encore dans sa terreur nocturne. Les souvenirs étaient flous et vagues, tels une chimère bienveillante au-dessus de son lit. Des rêves brumeux, présage d'un renouveau, d'un changement proche et inéluctable.  
Alors il ferma les yeux et pria. Pria pour que cela ne recommence jamais.

Les fois suivantes, si nombreuses qu'il avait arrêté de compter, avaient été les plus compliquées à maitriser. A chaque fois, la peine se faisait plus dure à disparaitre. Sensation de coups de couteau, de balles perdues, d'arrachements et de brisements d'os…  
La douleur mentale était présente aussi, sans doute la plus horrible de toutes, et les mots et les cris ne faisaient que s'accentuer et déchiraient son âme en fragments de plus en plus infimes et fragiles.  
Les gens le prenaient sans doute pour un fou. A le voir se tordre de douleur en pleine rue et à laisser s'échapper des gémissements plaintifs.  
Une fois, ce fut même un cri si fort qu'il faillit s'évanouir et faire pleurer le vieil homme qui l'avait aidé à se relever.

Mais un jour, le cri et les plaintes furent remplacés par un nom. Un nom à consonance si forte et si puissante que le murmure avec lequel il le prononça faillit lui arracher les cordes vocales.  
Il avait mal, mal à s'en arracher la peau et à se briser le cœur. Les flashs et souvenirs s'accentuaient au fur et à mesure. Souvenirs d'un temps joyeux où jadis, il avait pu recevoir la reconnaissance et le respect de cet homme qui le hantait tant. Ce temps où l'impossible le faisait rêver, où tous ses sentiments, même cachés, faisaient de lui l'être le plus pur et magnifique.

Il s'était résolu à aller voir un médecin, se demandant si ces flashs et ce mal qui le rongeait n'était pas dus à une maladie quelconque. Dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais le verdict fut sans appel. Il était en parfaite santé, la raison de son mal devait être d'une autre origine. Sa souffrance ne pouvait être expliquée, et pourtant sa poitrine et ce vide constant étaient la preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le café était bien désert à cette heure de l'après-midi. Le peu de personnes présentes respiraient la joie de vivre malgré la fin d'une semaine bien épuisante pour la plupart d'entre eux. Alors ce fut en trainant des pieds, et avec un regard perdu, qu'il poussa la porte de ce café, avec le peu de force dont il pouvait user. Ces derniers mois avaient été un véritable enfer. Ces nuits de sommeil presque inexistantes. Toujours avec cette envie folle de devoir combler ce vide, faire taire cette voix dans sa tête et cette culpabilité dévastatrice.  
Il avait surtout perdu encore plus de poids ces temps-ci. D'ordinaire chétif, maintenant son apparence ressemblait plutôt à celle d'un mort vivant. Il savait qu'il faisait peine à voir. Comme s'il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines, voire quelques jours à vivre. Ce qui d'ailleurs, était exactement ce qu'il commençait à croire.  
L'odeur du café emplit ses narines et il se permit enfin un doux sourire, qui ne resta pas en place longtemps. La douleur le prit telle une brusque secousse. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses mains arrachant presque des mèches de cheveux. Son souffle se coupa et il eut même l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta un court instant.  
Il entendit vaguement les personnes du café s'attrouper autour de lui, certains cherchant à l'aider, d'autres étant simplement curieux.  
Il était dans sa propre bulle, loin de la réalité. Il n'avait aucun point d'ancrage et cette peine immense ne faisait que le submerger et l'emporter dans des gouffres lointains.  
Et il y avait cette voix. Mon dieu, cette voix. Si tentatrice et si vile. Cette voix douce mais ferme à la fois. Teintée d'ironie et d'amusement. D'un amour singulier.

Alors il s'accrocha à cette voix et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sans son accord tandis qu'il releva la tête. Et son regard croisa subitement celui d'une tête blonde. Une tête blonde bien familière, alors que ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens.  
Il ne remarqua pas que la panique et la peine s'en allaient petit à petit et que son souffle reprit un rythme normal. Il était trop perdu dans ces yeux bleus pour s'en soucier. Ou pour même se soucier de la Terre entière.  
Le vide dans sa poitrine fut vite remplacé par une joie et une explosion de bonheur immense.  
Ses plaies se refermèrent et le bruit sourd disparut de ses oreilles, il se sentit enfin libre.

« Arthur.. »

Sa propre voix lui sonna affreuse, mais Merlin s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'un détail, il pouvait de nouveau vivre.  
Et quand Arthur lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant, alors Merlin sut.

Il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

PS : Titre provient d'une chanson de Landon Pigg, intitulé « Falling in Love at A Coffee Shop »  
Je trouvais que ça rendait plutôt bien. Alors pourquoi pas.


End file.
